Mission past
by Ane
Summary: Wufei and Sally are on a mission to China to stop a man named Vaugn. Will sally find out what's wrong with Wufei and will they even surrive this mission?


A/N: Please R&R, but no flames.

D/C: I do not own Gundam Wing, but I do own the bad guy vaugn.

--------------------------------------------

Today started like any other day for Sally Po. Just another day and another mission for her and her partner Wufei Chang. They had been working together as preventers for a little over a year now. Most of the other preventers ethier felt sorry for or commended her for being able to put up with the chinese pilot.

There mission was to go to China and kill a man named Vaugn. He was wanted for selling mobil suits on the black market. It was a simple mission, but time consuming. As Sally grabed her suitcase to leave she stopped when she saw a blue folder sitting on the table. It had information that Lady Une said she would need. Not on the mission, but on Wufiei's past. Why she needed it she didn't know, but she shoved it in her carry on bag and walked out the door to meet Wufei at the airport.

While boarding the plane Wufei didn't say a word. Not even when she was lagging behind him. Even now that they were in thier seats all he did was stare out the window with a lost and lonley look on his face.

"Is there anything wrong Wufei?"

"Huh? No, leave me along woman." He said with a dead sound in his voice.

Sall stared past Wufei for a while before remembering a blue folder that might hold some interesting information. Inside the folder she read about the training he went through for piloting the Nataku gundam. Although it's real name was Shenlong.

"Shenlong? Why does he call it Nataku?" Sally said to herself.

"What was that?" Wufei asked.

"Nothing." Sally said getting back to her reading.

Reading on she learned that he was married. Not knowing why she felt pain and anger knowing that. Further into the pages she recognized that the battle being described had included her. That was the fight before she became ex military. As the pages skipped around from event to event making to sense she stopped. Finding numbers in the corners she put them in order. She now strted reading the way it was supposed to be, past to present. The document told about a young scolar being arranged to marry a beautiful tomboy of royalty. Nethier were to fond of the arrangement, but did learn to care for one another. One day an army came to wipe out the colony. The boys wife ran off and tried to fight. Her husband came to try and save her after hearing of her stupid act. He fought hard to protect her. After the battle she asked him to take her to the field of flowers her husband loved. It was there she died in his arms. Her nickname she gave herself was Nataku. Her husband became a gundam pilot, but changed His gundam's name from Shenlong to Nataku. At the end of the war the pilot accomplished what he had set out to do. He killed the person responsible, Triez Kushranada. As the information started back to what she read earlier, she closed the folder. She gave a sad look to Wufei before setteling in for a nap.

Feeling the plane landing, Sally woke from her nap. She closed her eyes wanting to go back to sleep. Whatever she was leaning on was warm and comfortable. She slowly let what just went through her mind sink in. She opened her eyes and looked up. She tensed, realizing she was leaning on Wufei's shoulder. To scared to move, or at least that was the excuse she told herself, she closed her eyes trying to relax. She loved his sent. A few seconds past by before something she remembered hit her like a ton of bricks. The reason why Wufei had been acting so quiet and distance was because of his wife, Meilan. Today was the anaversary of her death. All that ment to her was that he wasn't over her yet. Again she felt pain knowing Wufei's heart belonged to another. Raising her head hse saw Wufei awake and starring out the window.

"Your finaly awake. My arm fell asleep an hour ago."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"I........" Wufei turned to the window, deciding to shut up.

"All passangers exit through the front exit. Have a nice day."

After an hour of baggage claim they headed to the hotel that Lady Une had reserved for them. Reaching the room, which they found to be a nice suite, they dropped their bags and started to look around. A huge kitchen had everything they needed, including a full frige and bar. The living room had two small loveseats and a chair facing a cable T.V. The bathroom was equiped with a large bath and shower. The place seemed perfect. Walking into the bedroom they realized the one flaw. The room only had one bed.

"I'll take the couch." Wufei said walking out of the room.

"I don't know if you can consider them couches. Maybe it's just a mistake and we're in the wrong room."

Hearing a knock on the door, Sally answered it. Standing there was the manager carrying flowers and champaign.

"Congrats to the both of you. I believe there is a note for you in the flowers. Call of you need anything Mr. and Mrs. Chang."

After the man had left Wufei and Sally exchanged confused looks before Sally opened and read the note out loud.

" Dear Wufei and Sally,

I know you probably wondering about the room. I'm sorry, but the room is a honeymoon suite. It was the only room that was isolated and wouldn't be disturbed. You both will have to share the bed so get over it. You know your mission so just keep me updated. Also, I hope that information came in handy Sally.

-Lady Une-..............

Wow, so this is a honeymoon suite."

"What information do you have?"

"Nothing important."

"It was important enough to put in a letter."

"Don't worry about it Wufei."

"Stupid Onna." Wufei said as he walked out the door.

After an hour of no sign of Wufei, Sally decided to go look for him. He was nowhere at the hotel. Asking the front desk man if anyone has asked for directions she found out want she wanted to know. A man in a preventers jacket was looking for flower parks. Getting the directions the man gave Wufei she headed out after him.

The place was beautiful. Flowers of all colors were everywhere. In the middle of the field was Wufei. She walked up and sat quietly beside him. It seemed like hours went by before Wufei spoke.

"I used to spend hours studing in a place like this. Then she died and this place looks so dead. Every flower, no matter where I go, looks like it's stained with her blood."

"She died in the colonies though."

"Every place looks and feels the same. So that's what was in the folder, my past."

"I'm sorry Wufei. I was in that battle."

"I know, you're not the only one that does background checks. You stopped the whole colony from being destroyed."

"Do you love her?"

"How is that relavent? She's dead."

"I was just wondering." Sally said standing up.

"No......... I'm not sure. we came to respect one another."

"That's all I needed to know. I think you did love her and still do. I'll see you back at the hotel." As she got ready to turn and leave, a plane flew over head. A man over an intercom started to talk.

"This is just a warning to stay away from me and go home." With that said a bomb was dropped.

Wufei was thrown back about twenty feet, for the most part fine. Looking around around there was smoke and flower petals everywhere. To his left he saw sally lying in a heap. Getting up and going to her, he gently pulled her up to face him.

"Hey! Sally, wake up. This can't happen again. Sally, I can't lose another one." Wufei said with pain showing in his voice.

"Another what?" Sally said weakly.

"Nothing woman......"

"Oh, well if it's not important I'm just going to get some rest."

Wufei picked the sleeping Sally into his arms and carried her back to the hotel. After laying her down on the bed he walked into the bathroom turning on the sink. Repeatly splashing cold water on his face, he tried to erase the memories of the day that happend so many years ago. He walked back in to the bedroom to find sally gone.

"Onna?"

"In the kitchen."

"What are you doing up?"

"Sorry mother, I got hungary."

"You're still bleeding."

"It's nothing bad. Plus, so are you."

"No I'm not."

"Well all this blood isn't mine. Check your arm Fei."

"Heh, that's just a scratch."

"Fine..... I'm going out to get some food. I feel like take out. Why don't you clean up while I'm gone." She turned to the phone, dialed the front desk, and put on the speaker phone.

"Yes, could you call a cab for room 512?"

"Right away Mrs. Chang. Good day." Click.

After the manager hung up the phone Sally heard a crash in the bathroom.

"You ok in there Fei?" Sally said, lightly laughing.

"Shut up Onna!" Sally heard as she walked out the door.

When she walked in the door she found Wufei asleep in the chair. As she took out her take out he was stirred awake by the smell.

"What did you get?"

"Ramen, come get it while it's hot."

"Thank you." He mumbled under his breath.

"Well I'm going to look around the city. I'll be back no later than a half an hour."

After an hour had passed Wufei set out to find her.

She couldn't believe that she had gotten herself lost. Tunring a street courner she shouldn't have, she froze. Standing there was the man they were hunting and a four buyers. Without Wufei she couldn't fight all five of them. Turning to slink away, one of the men spotted her.

"Hey who are you?" One of the men yelled.

"That's a preventers jacket." The biggest one of the group said.

"Guess you didn't take my warning seriously. Who ever kills the preventer gets half off the suit price." Vaugn shouted.

Sally turned and ran into a near by park to find a hiding place. As the first two ran into the forest Sally cocked her gun getting ready to fight. Comming out from behind a tree firing she managed to hit the first one, but ducked back behind the tree when the second started to return fire. All five were there now, although one was dead. Deciding she would have to run again, she took off. The men were on the chase again, shooting every now and then. One shot went through her left arm causing her to slow for just long enough that the men caught up with her.

"What should we do with her?"

"As long as she doesn't leave tonight alive, do as you like." Vaugn said sitting on a tree stump.

"Well I think we should have a bit of fun. She is pretty."

"Does that mean you want the first go then?"

"Yeah, Why n-"

The tall man of the group looked down to see the tip of a sword protruding from his stomach. Being shoved forward the sword was pulled out of him as he fell dead. The other two men backed up a few steps as vaugn stood up.

"You never said anything about two of them."

"Well shoot them you idiots." Vaugn yelled pulling our his gun.

The following minutes seemed sureal. Bullets were flying everywhere. When the last one fell Wufei and Sally let out a silent sigh of relief. With that fight won, their mission was over.

"Why do I always have to save you?" Wufei asked walking towards Sally.

"I would have been fine on my own." She said matter-of-factly.

Seeing Wufei start to painfuly walk away she caught up to his side.

"Are you ok Fei? Your bleeding pretty bad." Sally went to put a hand on his back, but jerked it back when her hand became wet and he flinched.

"Fei you have to get that checked out."

"I'm fine woman, keep walking."

They walked in silence out of the park. Half way back to the hotel Wufei started to fall behind. Turning around she saw Wufei scrunch down to his knees, holding his stomach. Walking up to him she saw the pain flahing in his eyes he was trying to hide. He was covered in sweat and blood and was breathing heavily.

"Hey Fei, we have to keep moving. Come on, were almost back to the hotel." Sally said gently, holding his shoulder.

She heard a grunt of pain as Wufei tried to stand up. Half way up, however, his legs buckled and he fell against Sally unconsious.

She rushed into the hospital yelling for anyone to help her. She was met by about five doctors who took Wufei out of her arms and sped him into an operating room. She stood in the door way covered in his blood. she couldn't do anything but stand there feeling hopeless. She started to be ushered out of the room by a nurse and the last thing she heard was:

"He's going into shock, I don't know if he's going to pull through."

As Wufei flatlined she fell unconsious.

----------------------------------------

A/N: So how was it? Should I contune it or not? Plaease R&R


End file.
